There are a variety of ways to make three-dimensional images using lenticular material. These include exposing photographic film through the lenticular material and then developing the film, accurately writing the required image on photographic film using digital printing techniques and then aligning the film after developing to the lenticular material.
One disadvantage of the photographic approaches when a high volume of images is required, is that of cost. Attempts have been made to use high volume printing presses with very small half-tone dots to make low cost 3-D lenticular images. Examples of this approach being employed by a company called Quad Graphics.
However, a problem arises because of the difficulty of achieving registration to the lenticular material when printing directly on the material. The demands for accurate lenticular registration are very precise. Typically to produce a high quality image, the image must be registered to lenticules with an accuracy of plus or minus 0.0005 inches. If the misregistration exceeds this figure image quality drops significantly.